


Houses of the Holy

by Betakitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Church Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Priest Castiel, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Somnophilia, Top Dean, Violence, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betakitten/pseuds/Betakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest Castiel starts to doubt his faith when a mysterious killer starts coming to confession. Just what keeps bringing the man who shuns religion coming back again and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> This is going to be my first multi chapter fic, I'll try to update as regularly as possible!  
> This is un beta'd and subject to further editing atm.  
> Don't forget comments and kudos fuel this machine!  
> *is so needy* 
> 
> I'll add tags as I go when necessary.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

It had been another busy day, too many funerals… too many bad people in this part of town… Castiel rose from silent prayer to walk amongst the pews and clear up a few errant bibles while he had the chance, soon it would be time for confessions.  
It was surprising how ritualistic people could be about these things, the same people coming back the same days every month, some even every week. He knew their identities by their voices of course, he’d never seen most of them outside the booth. He hated to find confession a chore, there were only so many times he could sit and listen about the same old liars and cheaters before it almost became white noise.

Thursday became his most exciting day just over a month ago when a new visitor dropped by, from what he could gather the man was a hired gun or assassin of some sort. Always coming in to confess to the most gruesome murders, making his heart race with the terror of being so close to someone so lethal. Then he began adding tales of his debauchery in great detail, making Castiel squim in his seat and his cheeks flame. He’d never been more glad for the screen in those moments.

The voice telling these tales was honeyed and beautiful, something Cas would never associate with the words pouring out. But it did make it hard for him to listen to the increasingly erotic adventures with the same neutrality he gave the other patrons. Sitting on the edge of his seat leaning in, the rush of adrenaline and horror with every new detail, and he always was so very detailed. 

Each session ends the same, with Castiel speechless and unable to offer penance (not that he seemed to want any). The man finished by leaning into the screen to taunt him. Asking if he was enjoying himself and threatening to return to punish him if he ever told another soul, or ever dared to peek out at him as he leaves.


	2. Original Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out some interesting news about his latest obsession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously un-beta'd so apologies!
> 
> Let me know what you think and kudos for thumbs up! ♥

He didn't know why he decided to visit the church, it'd been a hard job and he guessed he just needed to feel something. He certainly didn't expect the blue eyed angel, maybe it was a sign, he didn't have a priest kink (but this was one he could get behind!) 

The way he demurely made his way round the church, greeting and giving comfort to the lost souls who wander in at this time in the evening was ethereal. He thought about just taking what he wanted but that just didn't sit well in his stomach, for all his conquests he'd never forced himself upon someone who wasn't willing. Plus the boy seemed like he'd be an interesting diversion, bringing him down, making him need... yes... he could have some real fun with this one. 

He made his way into the confession booth when he saw his beauty take the helm. He began to pour his misdeeds into the ears of his angel, he needed him to know what he was... a monster. Every now and then he heard a poorly stifled gasp drifting through the screen. He made him swear not to tell another soul or he'd be back, he didn't want to have to ruin his new plaything before he'd broken him in. 

This began a cycle of dropping in to confession, regaling him with the stories of his work and most importantly his play. As much as he tried there was the unmistakable noise of him squirming in his seat, rearranging himself perhaps. Dean imagined how pretty his face would be flushed red and eyes glazed with want, just the thought of it made him hard. There was great enjoyment to be had describing how he pleasured the many women he bedded, but his favourite was telling of the lewd bedroom antics he relished with men. These were the stories that seemed to affect his angel the most, the temperature rose palpably during those stories. 

One day after such a story he dared to engage in some conversation.

'Do you not miss it father?' 

A broken voice answered him. 

'Miss what?' 

'Miss the pleasures of the flesh since you took your vows... all those temptations.' 

He was sure his voice betrayed his lack of insouciance on the subject.

'I was sure of my journey to priesthood early in life and so I never... I never gave in to any of those temptations. It is hard to miss something you've never experienced' 

He wasn't sure why his angel had divulged such information so freely, maybe he was further along than Dean thought. Or maybe he was scared enough to be so compliant, either way it was gratifying. 

The news that he was untouched was a shock, that someone so beautiful was left pure. It was almost too much to handle, his urges rising, rearing their ugly head. He could barely contain himself from pushing his way into the adjacent room and taking him against the wall. 

He left without saying a word and found his way into the nearest bathroom, as soon as he was alone he freed his throbbing erection and spat into his hand. He was already leaking precome from the tip and swollen, this wouldn't last long. A few strokes was all it took for his orgasm to wash over him, spurting ropes of come into his hand whilst he braced himself against the wall. He had to have the priest soon or he was going to explode, he needed to step up his game. 

Meanwhile a puzzled and abandoned Castiel didn't know what was coming his way...


	3. Beguiling Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel returns home and muses about his abrupt abandonment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd as usual (forgive me my sins).

Castiel finished his duties at the church for the evening he retired to his small home. St Jude was a humble ministry and as such the clergy house was just a small studio apartment adjacent to the church itself, but Castiel found it was perfect for his humble collection of possessions. A well worn dining table, two antique bookcases and an ample sized bed taking up a large proportion of the available space. One thing he had been unable to compromise on was the bed, upon taking up his position at the church the one left behind was a tiny twin with a broken slat, if he was to give his life to the church then he wanted to at least sleep occasionally! Luckily a generous member of the church had donated the Queen size beauty currently in situ, then all Cas needed was to kit it out with the memory foam topped mattress. 

He stripped out of his vestments and dragged his weary body into the bathroom for a much needed shower. The confession booth was hot and confined at the best of times, but since his mystery killer started dropping in it became so much more stifling. He recalled just an hour before as he sat being regaled by the man's latest sexual antics, shifting uncomfortably, sweat forming on his brow. The frustration Cas felt as his underwear grew too tight. The embarrassment at revealing himself to the man he barely had spoken to. Just what was he thinking?! Whether momentary lapse of judgement or temporary insanity he couldn't allow it to happen again. It was almost like he wanted to insight the man! 

After a very cool shower and basic wash down he slipped into his boxer shorts. Forgoing the usual sleep pants in favour of something less insulatory, the nights have been increasingly uncomfortable due to the stormy weather headed their way. After the day he'd had Cas had no trouble quickly falling asleep. 

He woke disoriented and so very aroused, something trailing its way up his thigh, the remnants of a dream involving a tongue lapping at his nipple and snaking it's way down his torso... no... not a dream. Feels too real to be dreaming. Choking out a cry as a hot breath brushed the crotch of his underwear and felt like heaven to his erection, he made to grasp for the source but found his hands were tied in place to the headboard. He tried and failed to pull himself free of his bonds in increasingly erratic efforts.

"Now, now." Someone admonished him. "You'll hurt your pretty little wrists." 

He recognised the voice of his captor, he'd know that sultry tone anywhere... Just as he was about to plead, he was exposed to the cooler air of his bedroom. Gasping in a harsh breath at the sensation it caused him. He had little time to adjust before he was engulfed entirely in the wet heat of a mouth. A weak cry escaped from him which had the other man fighting down a chuckle. He lifted off with a sharp pop and Castiel found himself chasing the source of his pleasure mindlessly.

"My, you are enjoying this aren't you? Bet you've never even had this done to you either have you my sweet little virgin?" 

Castiel could only keen as he was licked from base to tip, finding it hard to remember he shouldn't be letting this happen. He was again engulfed, he bucked up into the tight throat closing around him as the man swallowed him down. His stomach tightened and he felt his orgasm all at once come crashing forwards. He shouted out as he came forcefully inside the mouth of his subduer. 

>>>>>

Castiel awoke with a start, clutching at dampened sheets and with a racing heartbeat. He shamefully realised he was lay in a wet patch, he rose and ripped the sheets from his bed, he sat on it's edge and dropped his head into his hands as he was once again left to consider the effect this mysterious man had upon him.


End file.
